


Survivor

by zedille



Series: x-men humor fics (marya mia!) [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, Genosha, Humor, Meta, Politics, Post-Canon, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: Regime change comes to Genosha.(slight spoilers for XMDP: answering the question of why Erik was free to pick up Charles in Paris, and what comes after.)





	1. quondam

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other post-XMDP reaction fics in the works, but this just had to be written.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Erik’s departure from Genosha.

They had never formally defined the actual system of government on Genosha. Erik regretted this oversight as he faced the crowd assembled to judge him for his actions in New York. The night was chill, despite the tropic climate, and the flickering torchlight played over a sea of disapproving and unfriendly faces. The mutants he led to the island had been content to follow his rule as they followed him there, but that loyalty had now come to an end.

Their sentence, when it came, was not a surprise.

“Genosha has spoken. Magneto, you have been voted off the island.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Genosha’s former system of government can best be defined as a magnetocracy.
> 
> (Erik probably just took a day off to go to Paris, but .... shhhh)


	2. futurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Erik’s return to Genosha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too good a joke to use only once.

In the windswept waters of the sea there lies an island. Those who settled its rocky shores still remember their first leader, the warrior turned statesman who built a nation. By force of arms he secured their home against all who would harm them. He rests now, his labors spent, yet his grave is nowhere seen.

His people wait. In their hour of greatest need, when peace is no longer an option, he will return. Arrayed as before in his bright helm and flowing cape, he again will lead them to war: for he is the once and future Magneto.


End file.
